narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kana Asakura
Kana Asakura (麻倉華菜, Asakura Kana) was a kunoichi Of Konohagakure’s Asakura Clan and a member of the ANBU for a short period of time. '''' Background Kana was the firstborn child and only daughter to Keichii and Mana Asakura - later Takuya’s older sister. Unlike preceding members of the Asakura Clan, Kana was not trained in the performing arts and was never part of any troupe. In a time where war run rampant, as the Asakura were the primary defence the village had, all members with any skills in ninjutsu were used and the troupe was near non-existent. Like many children born during the Third Shinobi World War, Kana‘s first few years were filled with images of violence and war as her clan was charged with guarding the borders of Hoshigakure and therefore bore the brunt of invading enemy forces. Despite being born and raised in Hoshigakure, Kana never once referred to herself as a citizen of the village. Walking around town, she’d notice unwanted stares and whispers that made her feel like an outsider in a place she was supposed to call home. She ever felt a connection with the village, believing them to be a “power-lusting” group intent on competing with the other five great countries, and did not share their desire to compete. When she was 4, during a time of great political tension in Hoshigakure over the use of the village’s ‘star’. After the assassination of the Third Hoshikage, Kana and her family, as well as many members of the Asakura Clan, fled Hoshigakure and headed for Konoha where they had alliances with the Hyūga Clan. Shortly after settling in Konoha, Kana became a big sister to At the time of the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Kana confronted Itachi as he left the village and was cut down Personality Kana was described by Itachi as gentle and forgiving, as well as blunt and perceptive. She was the kind of person who could tell how you felt with just a look and could tell you how she felt as well. Kana kept her circle of friends small and never usually got together with more than four people at a time. She was very family-oriented and spent most of her free time with her family rather than making friends. Growing up in a largely Shinobi-centric Family, she understood that violence was a constant factor in the life of a ninja and to a degree, accepted that reality. She was known to be very attentive and friendly towards others, but also known to be very two-faced. She could switch from a pleasant persona to one of brutality in seconds, which, in Danzō’s opinion, made her a suitable candidate for the ANBU. On the battlefield she was known as “The Purple Witch of Konoha” due to her prowess in genjutsu and skills in ninjutsu. Her affiliation with the ANBU, made her question who she was as a person many times, often doubting her real personality and not trusting herself to make simple personal decisions - as seen when she goes on a date with Shisui when he asks her if he can call her his girlfriend. At her core, Kana is a kind-hearted young girl who wants to enjoy life and be a normal teenager. As demonstrated by her excitement at Shisui asking her on a date, and she immediately goes to tell Hana Inuzuka to celebrate. Appearance Noted by her father as looking more like him than her mother, Kana had long dark hair with bangs that curved into her face. She had a star tattoo above her right eyebrow and had the Asakura amethyst eyes. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Like many members of her clan Kana possesses the Shinjitsugan, the bloodline limit that allows Legacy Kana was the Heiress of her clan in Konoha, and her death by Itachi Uchiha, increased tensions between the two clans. She was also one of the only breadwinners of her house, resulting in a decline of the Asakura name and influence. Her death greatly demoralized many members of her family, going so far as managing to get her little brother, Takuya to swear off the life of a shinobi for good. Upon reincarnation she was able to portray to Takuya not to lose sight of who he is as a person, not as a shinobi. As knowing who he is makes him a better ninja. Trivia * In an alternate universe, while still young, Kana retires from being a shinobi and marries Shisui Uchiha. It is greatly implied that had she not died, she would have chosen the path of a civilian rather than a shinobi. * It’s implied that the rumor Sasuke likes girls with long hair, stemmed from his little crush on Kana, who has long hair. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT